


Little Lonely, Little Needy

by desp3ration



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Smut, kinda a little fluffy not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desp3ration/pseuds/desp3ration





	Little Lonely, Little Needy

I normally didn’t do things like this. I either kept to myself or picked up someone random to hook up with and leave cut and dry the next day. I was breaking all of my rules because of those stupid blue eyes. Those fucking eyes that looked at me so desperately when us four boys went to the club together, and even more desperately later that night.   
Luke was missing home, I could tell, and as his best friend, I had to do something. It’s not like either of us were having a particularly good night when it came to romance. I watched him strike out with two girls and the one guy I tried to get with had a terribly muscular boyfriend who came angrily from the dance floor when he saw me flirting.   
So, the two of us sat alone. I had three drinks and Luke only had one. He was on his second one when he leaned in close, his eyes wide and sad.   
“I wanna go home, Mikey,” he pleaded, his hand moving from the back of my chair to my lower back.  
“Then I’ll just go find Ash and Cal, let him know and we can get out of here,” I told him, a light slur accompanying my buzz.  
“No, home, home, where I can sleep in, see my family, and just cuddle familiar faces in my own bed,” his bottom lip quivered a little, his pout making his glistening eyes look more sad.   
“Luke,” I bit my lip and stared into his eyes, trying not to notice how blue they were or how unbelievably adorable he looked. “We’ll be back soon enough…”   
“I know but-”   
“No,” I cut him off, not wanting him to talk himself into sad circles that would ultimately make him cry. “Soon, Luke. I know it’s been a rough week, but it’ll pass. Just remember, you’ve got me, Ash and Cal.”   
He nodded a little and swallowed down the rest of his beer, before moving his chair closer to me and putting his now-free hand on my knee. I watched as he chewed on his lip for a second before he mumbled, “I love you guys.”  
“Yeah, well, we love you too,” I told him, trying to keep my cool and collected air about me. Even though my insides were starting to turn inside out for my best friend, I wasn’t about to drop my act.   
“Mikey,” he said so quietly that I almost didn’t even hear, “Can you help by being my familiar face to cuddle?” As he said it, I could tell that there was a bit of confidence behind that sadness. I couldn’t help but wonder where it was coming from and if I could make more of it come my way.   
“Yeah, okay,” I nodded and stood up, “doesn’t look like I’m getting any tonight, anyway.”   
“Right, same,” then Luke stood up and we found Calum and Ashton to tell them good luck and we’d see them in the morning.   
I knew when I was leaving that a part of me definitely wanted more than to just be Luke’s cuddle buddy, but I never planned on sleeping with him. It was a self-instilled rule. My friends, especially my band mates, were off limits. Mostly because I didn’t do relationships and it just wasn’t worth screwing up friendships. No matter how hot Luke or anyone else was.   
So we were laying there, cuddling, Luke having his arms wrapped tightly around me because he was more used to being the big spoon than I was. Plus, since he was so massive, my slender figure fit in his arms perfectly.   
“Mikey,” he said, pulling back just enough to look in my eyes, ” have I told you how much I like your red hair? I think red might be my favourite colour.”   
I chuckled lightly, “because of my hair?” I looked back into his eyes, still easily able to see the blue glisten in the room that was now only lit by the moonlight through the window.   
“No,” he nudged me and smirked a little, “don’t get so full of yourself.”   
“M’not,” I smirked back, because I was and he knew I was. “Just think it’s cute.” I couldn’t help but notice how close our faces were as our eyes locked tight. The playfulness in his eyes mirrored the way I suddenly felt.   
“Liar,” he moved closer, or I moved closer, I didn’t even know. But his nose brushed against mine and the playfulness suddenly turned to something else. That’s how his eyes got me. I felt teased, taunted by this new look in his eyes, and I couldn’t help myself from doing what I did next.   
Our lips were locked together, me having covered the space between us. Not that it seemed Luke had a problem with it. Each of us were wrestling for dominance and neither one of us wanted to lose. It was like a game. Except, I realized that from the start, he was the one making the rules. And it was proved right as he took my bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it and rendering me breathless. I hadn’t realized how good he’d be at this.   
My hands moved to his shoulders, thinking that I might still have a chance to win his little game. I pushed him back kind of roughly and got on top of him, straddling him as I pulled off my shirt. He smirked wildly at me, and his whole face mirrored that devilish smirk.   
He’d forgotten about his sorrows for the moment. And I wasn’t about to let him remember. I leaned back down and played with his lip ring as I kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip and until I could feel it swelling between my own lips.   
Then I started kissing down his jaw, leaving hot, wet kisses down to his neck. I could feel his body tensing underneath me while he let out a soft moan.   
“Take my shirt off…” He mumbled, sounding kinda breathless, kinda needy, and extremely hot.   
I nodded and pulled back, pulling up his shirt. He sat up a little as I did, so I could get it off easier. Once it was off, he sat up completely so our chests pressed together in an upright position for just a brief moment before he pushed me back.   
I knew that he planned on winning this game, and I was almost a hundred percent okay with it at this point. As he attached his lips to my neck, biting and sucking at it mercilessly, my body ached for more from him. The places where his mouth touched sent passion filled bolts down to my lower region, making me need him, making me almost want to beg for him. I think he knew. He rested his hands on my hips and moved his legs comfortably to rest in between mine. I moaned into the glowing darkness, my hands moving to run through his hair. He seemed to enjoy that response, because he pressed his hips hard on mine, masking sure we could feel each other’s hard-ons, even through our immensely tight jeans.   
He started kissing down past my neck, mumbling “I wanna blow you,” against my skin.   
“Fuck, yes, babe please..” I nodded pushing his head down a little since his kisses were much too slow for what I was craving. He chuckled at my eagerness and moved his hands to the button on my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them in one swift motion before he started pushing them down.   
He struggled a little, “so, fucking tight,” he said with a little chuckle. His voice had become raspy and deep, and it wasn’t helping how hard I was at all.   
“Cause I’m so fucking hard,” I laughed lightly too and helped him get them off. I watched as Luke fondled with the waist band of my boxer-briefs. I wanted him to see me. Not that he hadn’t seen my dick before, but not like this, not hard and craving every bit of him. I was confident enough to know he was going to love what he saw. He looked up at me, and I must’ve looked so completely fucking needy because he smirked that fucking smirk again, and pulled my boxers down. I kicked them off and watched as he took the base of my cock in his hands and kissed the tip.   
“Luke…” I moaned a little, feeling the pre-come trickling down from the tip, wanting him to just get at it already.   
He gave me a little squeeze then wrapped his lips around the tip. I bit my lip and watched as he slowly went down; removing his hand to show me that he could take it all, with ease. It was hot. I moved a hand to grip his hair and moaned again, feeling his warm mouth move up and down my cock steadily was already driving me crazy. I tugged at his hair and let my moans fill the silence as he picked up the pace, his hand moving back to the base of my cock to help him to go faster. My body was filling blissfully with pleasure, quick.  
“Fuck, m’not gonna last long,” I told him honestly. Normally, I could go for much longer, but Luke seemed to have a magic touch.   
I shouldn’t have said that though, because as soon as I did, he pulled back and shook his head, saying “well, we can’t let that happen.”   
“Why the hell not,” I looked at him like he was mad. Fuck, I needed more, and I wasn’t going to let him leave me hanging now. I didn’t care how needy I looked, I gripped his hair to pull him back down.   
“No,” he said, pushing back and getting up.   
What the actual hell. I watched him walk across the room. At that moment I wanted to strangle him. Why the fuck would he do this. “I’m going to fucking kill you,” my voice cracked, my eyes pleaded, and my body ached.   
He started rummaging through his bag, letting out a small, sexy chuckle before speaking, “Mikey, I’m gonna fuck you. That okay?” He turned around and smirked, I figured the figures in his hands were lube and a condom.   
“Are you serious?” I looked at him like he was mad. Of course I was okay with it. But I didn’t know Luke did much more than make out with guys.   
He walked back over to the bed, setting the stuff down beside me then taking off his own jeans before getting back on top of me. “I’m serious. I really need you right now.”   
“Then, fuck me,” I nodded and bit my lip, moving my hand to palm him over his boxers. I needed to get a move on; my cock was starting to throb in need.   
“Oh, I will,” he nodded and moved my hand before positioning himself between my legs and helping me prop my legs up. He slid down his boxers and grinded himself teasingly against my ass as he reached for the lube, squirting a good amount into his left hand then slathering his right hand fingers with it. I was so fucking done with this game that I almost told him to skip the fingering.   
I could feel my body sweating and my ass and cock aching for him to get a move on. Once his fingers were all lubed up, he smirked and pushed one into me. My body shuttered and I moaned as he moved it slowly.   
“More, I’m good,” I managed to moan out, not needing him to act like I was so fragile. This was far from my first time. He nodded and slid in his second finger, scissoring them slowly to open me up. I moaned again, squeezing my eyes shut and thinking less about the dull ache that came with it and more about the way his fingers hit my prostate. I pressed my hips up into his touch, moaning and begging for more. He was so fucking good at this. He knew what he was doing, and I now had no doubt that he’d done it before. Once he felt I was ready, he pulled his fingers away and rolled on a condom, slathering it with lube and pressing down on my inner thighs as he pressed his dick into me. The moan that came from his lips was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Like he was singing, but just because of me and for me. It made me forget about the initial pain. I didn’t even realize the whimper that came from my mouth until he stopped before he even bottomed out.   
“Everything okay, Mikey?” He asked worriedly.   
“Jesus Christ, yes. Fuck me, damnit,” I groaned and reached for his hips, ready to start to move them for him if he didn’t start on his own already.   
“Yes sir,” he smirked and pushed himself the rest of the way in, settling for only a second before starting to move himself slowly. “You’re so tight,” he moaned, biting his still-swollen bottom lip and placing his hands on my shoulders to prop himself up. “Fuck baby, how much do you love this?” He moaned again, pumping himself hard into me and hitting me right where I needed him to. I moaned his name and pressd my whole body up as I craved more.   
“So fucking much,” I managed to mumble after a moment,” I wasn’t going to lie, it was so fucking great. His every movement slowly making me more satisfied with my decision to break my rule. I wrapped my legs loosely around him as he started pumping his hips faster and steadily. Each thrust sent a new shiver of pleasure that kept pressing me closer and closer to the edge. I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head as the orgasm started to take over.   
Luke must’ve felt it too, because he sat up more and started stroking me. His hands slid up and down my cock as he thrusted himself into me with hard, quick pumps of his hips. My entire body spasmed as I came. My climax sent me practically yelling Luke’s name, my hands gripping the bed sheets beneath me as I tightened around Luke.   
“Jesus,” Luke said, moving his hands to grip my hips once my dick went limp. “You look so fucking perfect, right now,” he moaned and I watched as his body shuttered and he came. His lips parted and his eyes closed as and he just looked blissed as he continued pumping his hips to make sure he got every last second of his climax. He slowly pulled out of me. “Fuck.” He said again, his voice weaker, worn down from all the moans and the intense climax.   
I nodded, still breathing heavily and trying to get down from the high of the incredible sex. He grabbed his shirt and wiped off his hands and my stomach, then tossed it to the floor. He pulled off the condom, tied it up then tossed it to the floor beside the shirt before looking down at me.   
Luke looked like he was going to say something but then took my arms and pulled me up. He pressed a very gentle and innocent kiss to my lips, mumbling “incredible,” against them before pulling me to lay down on the right side of the bed.   
He pulled the covers up over us then pulled me close. I tucked my head into his neck, ready to sleep and deal with the baggage that came from the night in the morning.   
Luke tightened his grip and held me close for a few minutes before he spoke up, “Mikey, what’s your favourite colour?”   
“Mmm, blue,” I said, without really thinking.  
“Because of my eyes?” I could hear his smirk on his voice and I pictured his eyes, teasing and pretty in the dark.   
“Don’t be so fucking full of yourself,” I countered, a smirk of my own playing on my face.


End file.
